Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method, in particular to a method for sectioning a hose comprising a tube and a tube encasement, as well as to a hose obtained by such a process. Similarly, the present disclosure relates to a hose, in particular to a hose comprising a tube and a tube encasement. The present disclosure furthermore relates to a system, in particular to a system for sectioning a hose comprising a tube and a tube encasement.
Description of the Related Art
It is known to interconnect sanitary fittings such as valves and faucets using a hose comprising a plastic tube encased by a web of braided plastic or metal. The plastic tube provides a watertight channel from one end of the hose to the other, while the braided encasement ensures that the plastic tube is well protected from abrasion without overly restricting flexibility of the hose.
The present disclosure expounds upon this background.